So lang man Träume noch leben kann
by PiedPiperGirl79
Summary: Wie sehr wurde Peter vom Krieg beeinflusst? Was hat er damals erlebt und warum spricht er kaum über diese Zeit? Diese Fragen werden in dieser Geschichte aufgeklärt. ***SLASH***
1. 1 - Die Familie Newkirk

Disclaimer:

Mir gehören nicht die Rechte an der Serie. Der Inhalt dieser Geschichte entspringt meiner verrückten Phantasie.

Warnungen: Slash und Lemon – Don't like it, don't read it

Gewalt und Angst

Kapitel 1 Die Familie Newkirk

London 1975

Peter Newkirk saß in der Wohnung seines Sohnes am Tisch. Es war der Geburtstag von seiner Enkelin Jenny.

Mit am Tisch saßen sein Sohn James, Schwiegertochter Anne und Enkelin Jenny.

Peter bereute es inzwischen zutiefst, dass er hier her gekommen war. Er war nur Jenny zu liebe hier.

Zwischen Peter und seinem Sohn James stimme nichts, das Verhältnis war leider total angespannt.

Die beiden Männer waren wie Feuer und Wasser und dies hatte mehrere Gründe.

Zum einen die Tatsache, dass Peter seinen Sohn erst nach dem Krieg kennen lernte.

Auf der anderen Seite aber, kam Peter mit der ganzen Art seines Sohnes nicht klar.

James wurde ungewollt schon mit siebzehn Jahren Vater, wurde Arbeiter in einer Stahlfabrik und ging jeden Freitag in den Pub.

Von seinen regelmäßigen Besuchen im Pub, brachte er auch immer wieder seine dummen Sprüche und Witze mit.

Zwischen Peter und seiner Enkelin Jenny, war alles ganz anders. Zwei Seelenverwandte, die ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis hatten. Schon als Peter seine Enkelin das erste Mal auf dem Arm hielt, war da ein magisches Gefühl. Sie verstanden sich häufig sogar ohne große Worte und Jenny konnte sich mit jedem Problem an Peter wenden.

Gerade eben hatte James mal wieder, über die Deutschen abgelästert und Peter konnte sich noch ganz knapp beherrschen. Wenn Peter im Krieg eine wichtige Lektion gelernt hatte, dann war es ganz sicher Toleranz. Urteile nie über einen Menschen aufgrund seiner Herkunft oder ähnlichen Dingen.

Als James nun auch noch anfing, grausame Schwulenwitze zu erzählen, platzte Peter endgültig der Kragen.

„Wie armselig und klein bist du eigentlich, wenn du ständig nur über andere Menschen herziehen kannst? Fühlst du dich dadurch irgendwie besser?", zischte Peter seinen Sohn an.

James lachte überheblich und meinte dann: „Findest du etwa, das Schwuchteln normale Menschen sind? Meiner Meinung nach, haben die Nazis damals wenigstens etwas Gutes getan, als sie..." Er wurde in seiner Hetzrede schmerzhaft unterbrochen, weil seine Frau Anne ihm gegen sein Schienbein getreten hatte.

Peter stand vom Stuhl auf, bedankte sich bei Anne für die Gastfreundschaft und entschuldigte sich bei Jenny.

„Tut mir leid Prinzessin, aber ich gehe lieber, bevor die Sache noch eskaliert."

Dann sah er herablassend auf seinen Sohn hinunter und sagte in eiskaltem Ton: "Warum ist mein eigener Sohn so ein Abschaum?"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er nach draußen.

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend und Newkirk atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Haustür hinter sich zu zog.

Plötzlich tippte ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich um und lächelte. Es war Jenny, die unbedingt noch mal mit ihrem Großvater sprechen wollte.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse, das du gegangen bist, es war sicher das einzig Richtige"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre einfach mal vernünftig gelaufen. Aber dein Vater hat mich echt wieder aufgeregt"

„Nicht nur dich. Aber jetzt mal ein anderes Thema. Darf ich dich morgen früh besuchen und noch jemanden mitbringen? ", wollte Jenny wissen.

„Dein neuer Freund?", grinste Peter neugierig.

Jenny strahlte ihren Großvater glücklich an und nickte.

„Erzähl mir erst mal ein wenig über ihn.", forderte Peter und musste nun noch mehr grinsen.

„Er ist gerade 17 geworden, er ist super lieb und süß, sein Name ist Collin Taylor aber es gibt einen Haken… Dad kann ihn nicht leiden."

„Warum kann dein Dad ihn nicht leiden?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Nur aus dem einfachen Grund, weil Collin kein Engländer ist. Er nimmt gerade an einen Schüleraustauschprogramm teil und kommt eigentlich aus New Jersey.";

erklärte sie und Peter seufzte schwer.

Diese reaktionäre Verhaltensweise sah seinem Sohn leider wieder sehr ähnlich.

„Egal was dein Vater sagt, höre bitte immer nur auf dein Herz und werde glücklich. Ihr könnt gerne morgen zum Frühstück vorbei kommen, damit ich ihn kennen lernen kann.", teilte Peter seiner Enkelin mit.

Jenny fiel Peter glücklich um den Hals und die Beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Während er sich auf den Heimweg machte, dachte er über die Vergangenheit nach. Erinnerungen, die so schön und gleichzeitig schmerzvoll waren.

Er erzählte nie von dieser einen Zeit in seinem Leben, aber er dachte jeden Tag sie zurück.

Zuhause fiel er dann wie immer, in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. 2 - Damals im Stalag13

_Anmerkung:_

_Es folgt gleich eine Zeitreise. In den Jahren bis 1945 werde ich alle mit ihren Rängen und Nachnamen bezeichnen. So, wie es in der Serie auch ist._

_Nach dem Krieg, werde ich vorzugsweise für die Meisten Vornamen verwenden._

**Kapitel 2 –Damals im Stalag13**

_***Flashback***_

Corporal Peter Newkirk hatte schon länger den Verdacht, dass mit ihm irgendetwas anders war. Was dieser kleine Unterschied war, wusste er nicht, denn über bestimmte Themen wurde damals nicht viel gesprochen. Schwul? Nein, diesen Gedanken verbannte er stets, denn Schwule galten ja als abnormal und er fühlte sich völlig normal.

Er dachte einfach, dass nur eines Tages die Traumfrau seines Lebens vor ihm stehen müsste und schon, wäre das Thema erledigt.

Kurz bevor er in den Krieg einberufen wurde, bandelte er mit einer ehemaligen Schulfreundin an. Ihr Name war Megan Cooper.

Peter meinte, so etwas wie Liebe für sie zu empfinden und verlobte sich mit ihr.

Am Abend vor seinem Einsatz, schliefen die Beiden miteinander.

Er war nur kurze Zeit im Einsatz für die Royal Airforce. Bald schon wurde er abgeschossen und kam in ein deutsches Kriegsgefangenenlager.

Dieses lag in Hammelburg und trug die Bezeichnung Stalag13.

Stalag13 war aber eher ein sehr außergewöhnliches Kriegsgefangenenlager. Geleitet wurde es von einem Oberst namens Wilhelm Klink, der wohl nur über gute Beziehungen zu diesem Posten kam. Denn er war eigentlich der geborene Verlierertyp.

Dann gab es da natürlich auch noch mehrere Wachen. Feldwebel Schulz war der Oberwachhabende. Allerdings war er von den Gefangenen sehr gut um den Finger gewickelt worden. Sein Leitspruch war. „I seh nix, i her nix un i wois a nix."

Es geschahen sehr merkwürdige Dinge in und um Hammelburg herum.

Die Ursache war im Stalg13 zu finden, aber es konnte nie etwas bewiesen werden.

In einer der Baracken waren Peter Newkirk, der Franzose Corporal Louis LeBeau, die Amerikaner Sergeant James Kinchloe, Sergeant Andrew John Carter und Colonel Robert Hogan untergebracht.

Gemeinsam arbeiteten sie mit einer Untergrundorganisation zusammen.

Spionage, Sabotage und Fluchthilfe, waren ihre täglichen Aufgaben. Unter dem Stalag13 gab es ein ausgeklügeltes Tunnelsystem, mit Funkgeräten und vielen anderen Dingen, die man für solche Aufgaben benötigt.

Geleitet wurde die Gruppe von Colonel Hogan und dieser wurde für Peter zum Verhängnis.

Inwiefern, möchtet ihr wissen? Schon bei der ersten Begegnung hatte der arme Peter so ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch.

Anfänglich versuchte er, die aufkommenden Gefühle zu verdrängen. Doch irgendwann musste er sich selber eingestehen, dass er sich ziemlich verliebt hatte. Es war allerdings für ihn sehr schwer zu akzeptieren, dass seine Gefühle einem Mann galten.

Im Frühling 1943 passierte dann etwas, was ihn völlig aus der Bahn warf.

Alles begann ziemlich harmlos und es schien eine ganz normale Mission zu werden. Doch dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Hogan stürmte in die Baracke und sagte: "Ich weiß jetzt wie wir an die Akten kommen…"

Während er erzählte, versammelten sich alle um den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Hogan stützte einen Arm auf Newkirks Schulter. Ein Kribbeln ging dabei durch Peters Körper.

„ …Heute Abend, um 20:30 Uhr, soll die Übergabe in einem Zug stattfinden. Ein gewisser Major Friedrich soll die Unterlagen bekommen. Einer von euch, wird dafür sorgen, dass der echte Major, mindestens eine Stunde zu spät kommt. Ich werde derweil an seiner Stelle auf der Feier erscheinen. Es gibt da allerdings einen kleinen Haken."

„Oh oh, mon Colonel, was ist es?", wollte LeBeau wissen.

„Der Major wird in der Begleitung seiner Frau erscheinen."

Alls, nur das nicht. In diesem Punkt waren alle derselben Meinung.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr euch fast drum prügelt…", witzelte Hogan und hielt der Truppe ein paar Streichhölzer hin.

„Dann muss halt das Los entscheiden."

Newkirk erwischte das kürzere Streichholz und war natürlich alles andere als erfreut darüber.

Die Mission lief völlig reibungslos. Während Hogan und Newkirk sich mit dem General trafen und die Akten in Empfang nahmen, sorgte LeBeau dafür, dass der echte Major und seine Frau, den Zug verpassten.

Unter einem Vorwand, stiegen Hogan und Newkirk nach vier Stationen aus.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt wieder zurück?", fragte Newkirk.

„So, wie wir gekommen sind. In etwa zehn Minuten fährt von hier ein Zug nach Hammelburg."

Sie machten sich dann, mit besagtem Zug, auf den Rückweg zum Stalag13.

Nur wenige Meter vom Lager entfernt, blieben Hogan und Newkirk stehen, weil sie Klink entdeckten, der wohl gerade einen Spaziergang machte.

„Und jetzt?", erkundigte sich Peter, nach einer Lösung des Problems.

„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Hogan mit einem Schulterzucken.

In seiner völligen Verzweiflung, kannte Newkirk keinen anderen Ausweg, als den Colonel einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen und zu küssen.

Hogan war im ersten Moment etwas perplex, doch dann ließ es einfach geschehen. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein, dass ihm dieser Kuss so gefiel, denn schließlich war es doch ein Mann den er küsste.

Hogan hatte doch schon so viele Frauen geküsst. Aber kein einziger dieser Küsse, konnte es mit diesem Kuss aufnehmen.

Okay, er war schon seit ein paar Monaten verwirrt über seine Gefühle, aber jetzt wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, was mit ihm los war.

Nach einer Weile, war es ihm völlig egal, wen er da gerade küsste und aus welchem Grund.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, schob er Newkirk noch einen Meter weiter Rückwerts, bis dieser schließlich mit dem Rücken an einem Kastanienbaum lehnte.

Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und beide vergaßen völlig die Welt um sich herum.

Nach einem endlosen Augenblick, lösten die beiden Männer sich wieder von einander. Atemlos… berauscht… völlig verwirrt.

Erst jetzt, realisierte Newkirk was er getan hatte.

„Entschuldigung, das… das wollte ich nicht.", stammelte er und verschwand in Windeseile im Lager.

Hogan blieb jedoch, noch eine Zeit lang hier draußen stehen und atmete durch.

Seine Gefühle fuhren gerade Achterbahn und er musste sich selbst erst wieder sortieren.

Als Newkirk in der Baracke ankam, huschte er wortlos an den drei anderen vorbei und legte sich ins Bett.

Als Hogan ein paar Minuten später eintraf, stürzten Carter, Kinch und LeBeau gleich auf den Colonel zu und zogen besorgte Gesichter.

„Was ist denn mit Newkirk los? Ist bei der Mission etwas Schiefgelaufen?", wollte Carter wissen.

„Die Mission ist völlig super verlaufen. Aber Newkirk hat wohl die Zugfahrt nicht vertragen, das ist alles.", erklärte Hogan und ließ sich eine Ausrede für Newkirk einfallen. Die ganze Wahrheit hätte er wohl nicht erzählen können.

Er erzählte noch eine Weile von dem Treffen und ging dann auch zu Bett.

Aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Hogan lag mit offenen Augen da und starrte an die Decke.

Seine Gefühle, brachten ihn um den Schlaf. Verwirrung auf ganzer Linie.

Seine Lippen prickelten immer noch von diesem Kuss und sein Herz machte Randale.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er verliebt war. Was er jedoch nicht wusste war, das Newkirk zur selben Zeit, mit ähnlichen Gedanken und Gefühlen kämpfte.

Die folgenden Tage waren echt nicht einfach. Newkirk schämte sich noch zu tiefst, für das was er getan hatte. Deshalb redete er nur das Nötigste mit Hogan und ging ihm den Rest der Zeit aus dem Weg.

Dann bekam die ganze Truppe, einen Karton mit 10 Flaschen Whisky geschenkt, als Dank für die letzte Mission.

Carter, Kinch und LeBeau saßen am Tisch, spielten Karten und tranken Whisky, als Hogan den Raum betrat.

Er sah sich um und stellte fest, das Newkirk nirgendwo zu sehen war.

„Habt ihr Newkirk irgendwo gesehen", wollte er wissen.

„Ich glaube, der ist eben in den Tunnel gegangen.", meinte Carter, ohne von seinen Karten aufzublicken.

Hogan ging runter in den Tunnel, um nach Newkirk zu sehen.

Als er diesen erblickte, erschrak er etwas. So hatte er Newkirk noch nie gesehen.

Der junge Corporal lehnte an der Wand und war angetrunken.

Er nahm wieder einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Dieses Leben ist doch einfach scheiße", lallte er und hatte offensichtlich noch nicht mitbekommen, dass er nicht mehr alleine war.

Hogan ging ein Stück auf ihn zu und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist denn los?", sprach er den Jüngeren an.

Newkirk zuckte zusammen, schaute Hogan erst an und starrte dann wieder auf die eigenen Fußspitzen.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", teilte Newkirk mit und versuchte dabei einigermaßen klar zu sprechen.

„Dann gib mir wenigstens auch noch was ab.", bat Hogan, nahm ihm die Flasche ab und trank auch ein paar Schlücke.

Das Zeug brannte in seiner Kehle und er merkte schon, eine leichte Wirkung.

„Wow, von dem Zeug hast du schon die halbe Flasche ausgetrunken?", staunte Hogan. Er selbst würde vermutlich nach der Menge schon tief und fest schlafen.

„Stimmt wohl doch, das ihr Engländer trinkfester seid.", fügte er noch schmunzelnd hinzu. Was dazu führte, das auch über Newkirks Gesicht wieder ein leichtes Lächeln huschte.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur da und erzählten sich Witze.

Als Hogan beim Lachen ein wenig ins straucheln geriet stützte er sich kurz an Newkirks Arm ab.

Hogan merkte, wie Newkirk dabei zusammenzuckte und plötzlich wieder eine sehr ernste Mine hatte.

Plötzlich fing Hogan an zu kombinieren. Das ganze seltsame Verhalten von Newkirk könnte etwas mit dem Kuss zu tun haben.

War es möglich das…? Nein, das konnte nur ein Zufall sein. Oder war es doch so, das Peter ähnlich fühlte wie er?

Hogan nahm noch einen kräftigen Zug aus der Flasche, um sich Mut anzutrinken.

Dann stellte er die Flasche auf den Boden und wendete sich dann Newkirk zu.

Er nahm Newkirks Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang ihn dadurch zu einem Blickkontakt.

Newkirk schluckte heftig und errötete leicht. Seinem Gegenüber erging es dabei nicht anders.

Dann kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, flüsterte Hogan: „Ich liebe dich Peter"

Dann verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.

Zwischendrin gestand Newkirk ganz leise, aber so das Robert ihn dennoch verstand: „Ich liebe dich auch Robert."

Anfänglich war der Kuss noch sehr zart, doch dann wurde er immer leidenschaftlicher.

Newkirk streifte Hogan die Jacke von der Schulter und ließ sie zu Boden sinken.

Dann zog er dessen Hemd ein wenig hoch und streichelte über Hogans Rücken. Dieser bekam davon gleiche eine Gänsehaut. Auch Hogan ging nun mit seiner Hand auf Entdeckungsreise.

Die Leidenschaft wurde immer stärker, so etwas Intensives hatte noch keiner der Beiden bisher empfunden.

Wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht aus der Ferne gehört hätten, wie Carter zu den anderen rief: „Ich gehe mal gucken, wo die anderen sind.

So schafften sie es im letzten Moment, sich von einander zu lösen und ihre Kleidung wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. Da stand Carter auch schon vor ihnen und schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich wollte mal nach euch schauen, weil ihr schon so lange weg ward", sagte er.

„Wir haben uns eine Flasche Whisky geteilt und uns über alles mögliche unterhalten.", erklärte Newkirk.

Dann folgten die Beiden Carter nach oben, um nicht doch noch irgendwie auffällig zu werden.

Die Zeit verging im Flug und die Frischverliebten, dachten nicht an das was morgen sein könnte.

Ein heimlicher Kuss hier, ein verstohlener Blick da, aber immer mit Vorsicht und bedacht.

Wenn sich mal einen Gelegenheit ergab, dann ging es auch mal über das Küssen weit hinaus.

Der Krieg neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und trotz widriger Umstände, waren die beiden Männer glücklich.

Derweil bahnte sich in dem Büro von Major Hochstetter eine Katastrophe an.

„Ich bin mir immer sicherer, dass im Stalag13 etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung ist. Da sitzen Saboteure.", grummelte der Major.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Herr Major, aber finden sie nicht, dass es derzeit wichtigere Probleme gibt?", stellte Oberst Müller, einer seiner Mitarbeiter fest.

„Das Reich liegt in Schutt und Asche, das Elend ist gewaltig und der Führer ist tot.", erweiterte er seine Bedenken.

„Trotzdem werde ich raus finden, was da läuft und dann werden die Übeltäter ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen. Ich weiß auch schon einen Verdächtigen", schnauzte Hochstetter und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Noch am selben Tag, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Stalag13. Er hatte eine Idee, wie er seinen Verdacht belegen könnte. Er fragte sich, warum er nicht schon viel eher darauf gekommen war.

Als er in Klinks Büro eintraf, hatte dieser gerade ein Gespräch mit Hogan. Das kam Hochstetter genau gelegen.

Unauffällig brachte er eine Wanze an Hogans´ Jacke an.

Dann fuhr er wieder zurück zu seinem Büro und begann mit dem Lauschangriff.

Zur selben Zeit trafen sich Newkirk und Hogan im Tunnel.

„Der Laster mit der Munition soll hier um 21 Uhr eintreffen. Aber wir werden halt dafür sorgen, das er hier nicht ankommt.", erklärte Hogan.

Newkirk drehte sich noch mal in alle Richtungen, um sich zu vergewissern das sie ungestört waren.

Dann ging direkt auf Hogan zu, umarmte ihn und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Was passiert hinterher?"

„Dann gibt es eine Belohnung.", grinste Hogan und küsste Newkirk.

Newkirk presste sich fester an Hogan ran und ließ dabei seine Hüften kreisen.

Durch die Reibung, wurden beide immer erregter.

„Auf diese Belohnung freue ich mich jetzt schon", stöhnte Newkirk.

„Du bringst mich um den Verstand, Peter Newkirk" keuchte Hogan.

Dann ließen sie doch lieber wieder voneinander ab und gingen nach oben.

Sie hatten noch keinen blassen Schimmer davon, dass bald etwas Furchtbares passieren würde.

Hochstetter hatte das ganze Gespräch mit angehört und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Stalag13.

Dort angekommen, stürmte er sofort in Klinks Büro.

„Klink! Ich fordere die sofortige Auslieferung von Colonel Hogan und…", er schaute auf seinen Notizzettel „ …einem gewissen Peter Newkirk.", brüllte er.

Oberst Klink war völlig starr vor schreck und schaute den Major, völlig panisch an.

Dann fand er seine Worte wieder.

„Könnten Sie mir bitte auch eine Begründung dafür liefern?", forderte Klink.

„Ich brauche Ihnen keine Begründung liefern. Sorgen Sie dafür, das die Beiden in die Arrestzelle gesperrt werden und zwar gefesselt. Nicht, das die noch auf krumme Gedanken kommen. Das ist ein Befehl!", schrie Hochstetter.

Oberst Klink, tat was ihm befohlen wurde und ließ Hogan und Newkirk in die Arrestzelle bringen.

Dort wurden die Beiden von Hochstetter in Empfang genommen.

„So Colonel Hogan, ich habe sie ja schon länger in Verdacht gehabt. Aber erst jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie ein Saboteuer sind. Gestehen Sie endlich!", zischte Hochstetter.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie von mir wollen. Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst und Corporal Newkirk ist ebenfalls unschuldig. Lassen Sie ihn wenigstens gehen, flehte Hogan.

Hochstetter genoss immer mehr das Gefühl der Überlegenheit. Er wusste, dass er Hogan gleich weich klopfen könnte.

Er holte aus und schlug Hogan mit der Faust brutal in die Magengrube, worauf dieser zusammensackte.

Aber Hogan blieb eisern und gab kaum einen Mucks von sich, weil er Hochstetter diesen Triumph nicht gönnen wollte.

„Sie werden auspacken Hogan, das schöre ich Ihnen", grinste der Major dreckig.

„Egal was Sie mit mir machen, Sie werden damit nichts erreichen.", sagte Hogan einigermaßen selbstbewusst.

„Na schön, dann nehme ich mir halt ihren Freund hier vor. Vielleicht sind Sie ja dann bereit zu reden.", presste Hochstetter hervor.

Dann boxte er auch Newkirk in den Magen und als dieser zu Boden ging, trat er noch mehrfach auf ihn ein.

Auch Newkirk bemühte sich, nicht aufzuschreien vor Schmerzen.

Ihm war schlecht und nur durch die richtige Atmung, konnte er verhindern, sich zu übergeben.

In Hogan stieg die blanke Wut auf und wenn er nicht gefesselt gewesen wäre, hätte er Hochstetter in der Luft zerrissen.

„Lassen Sie ihn endlich gehen! Von mir aus, können Sie mich erschießen, oder sonst was. Aber lassen Sie Newkirk gehen.", bettelte Hogan.

Erschrocken sah Newkirk seinen Freund an.

Newkirk hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn Hogan für ihn sein Leben geopfert hätte.

Herablassend und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, schaute er auf die Beiden runter.

„Ach wie herzzerreißend, Sie werden eh beide sterben. Sie werden danach, bis in die Ewigkeit in der Hölle schmoren, denn da gehören so perverse Kreaturen hin."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", wollte Newkirk wissen. Er hatte eine Befürchtung, aber wollte es aber nicht wahr haben.

Hochstetter schnappte Newkirk am Kragen und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer als Sie sind…" Dann schubste er Newkirk wieder zu Boden.

„Sie Beide sind so was wie ein Paar, oder wie immer man so etwas nennen soll.", zischte Hochstetter.

„Sie stellen einfach irgendwelche Behauptungen in den Raum, aber Sie haben keine Beweise. Weder für das Eine, noch für das Andere.", entgegnete Hogan.

Im wurde immer bewusster, das es für ihn und Peter kaum noch Rettung gab, darum klammerte er sich verzweifelt an den letzten Strohhalm.

„Es reicht mir jetzt mit Ihnen.", donnerte Hochstetter und plötzlich fühlte Hogan, den kalten Lauf einer Waffe in seinem Nacken.

Jetzt wusste Hogan endgültig, dass er verloren hatte. Sein letztes Stündlein hatte geschlagen. Er sah sein Leben an sich vorüber ziehen.

Newkirk starrte entsetzt in Hogans Richtung. Der Mensch, den er meisten liebte, würde gleich sterben. Sein Herz stolperte vor Angst und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. ´Dann soll er mich gleich auch erschießen. ´, dachte Peter.

Er drehte seinen Kopf weg und schloss die Augen.

Es machte klick-klack, die Waffe war entsichert.

Hogan wusste, das sein Leben gleich vorbei.

Ein Schuss… ein Poltern… und ein Schrei von Newkirk, der durch Mark und Bein ging.  
"NEEEEIIIIN!"

FS folgt...


End file.
